


Last Farewell

by eMiliko



Category: Final Fantasy X
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-01-15 09:57:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18496600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eMiliko/pseuds/eMiliko
Summary: Rikku is in Guadosalam to visit the Farplane. She has always said there are only images of your memories in there, but she wishes so hard to be wrong...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Dernier adieu](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18278987) by [eMiliko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eMiliko/pseuds/eMiliko). 



> This is a translation of a story I wrote in french. So if you are a French speaking reader, vous avez sans doute meilleur temps d'aller lire la version originale, « Dernier adieu ».
> 
> I tried my best with the translation, but I am not an native English speaker, so please be kind!
> 
> I hope you will like it.

 

Last farewell

  
  


The paths and footbridges of Guadosalam were bathed in its perpetually diffuse light. Day and night always looked the same here, but now the activity was slowing down for the rest hours. The streets were almost empty ; there was only a few stragglers left and it wouldn't be long before they go home or to an inn. And then, of course, there were the sentries guarding the path to the Farplane's portal.

Rikku was hiding in the shadow of a curve and peered out. The two sentries were not inattentive, but they weren't particularly on the alert, either. However, the silence was almost complete in the tree city, and even a faint sound would be clearly audible. She had better to be _really_ stealthy.

  
  


Well, no point to keep hesitating, she knew why she was here, all the visitors she had seen enter the portal had come out long ago, it was time. Hidden in a curve of the footbridge leading to the portal, Rikku stepped over the guardrail et clung to its external side, and then began to move forward using the intricate patterns woven by the intertwined branches and roots, taking care to remain out of sight et as silent as breeze.

It became harder to progress when the footbridge started to go up toward the portal, not far beyond the sentries. She bended and raised her leg high to support her weight, so she could pull herself up despite the limited strength in her arms, and suddenly she thought that maybe a miniskirt was not the best suited outfit for this. She smirked : well, she was precisely not supposed to be seen, so it didn't matter, right ? She could have been naked all the same, no ? At this thought, she almost laughed out nervously, but barely managed to control herself and kept on climbing.

After endless minutes, she finally reached the level of the portal. It was the most dangerous moment : she had to step over the guardrail again to come back on the footbridge and then pass the portal. If a guard were to turn toward her at this moment, he couldn't fail to see her.

She pulled herself upward, raised her leg high to avoid stumbling on the railing and regained her balance on the footbridge. She could see clearly the two guards below, and the platform where she had once waited for the others when they had entered the Farplane during Yuna's pilgrimage. She sighed silently ; one of the reasons that had kept her from passing the portal then was precisely the reason why she wanted to go through it today. Before one of the guards could turn over, she passed the strange light veil to enter the Farplane.

  
  


Silence had a different texture here. The silence of Guadosalam city in its sleepy hours was like heavy velvet, with light rustles seeming to float in the air. In the Farplane, it was the silence of a cathedral. It seemed to extend endlessly. More or less like on a ship with all engines turned off on a dead calm in the night. Rikku didn't know if she should feel tiny, overburdened, or on the contrary elated.

She shook her head, making her braids fly. No metaphysics, she had come with a set goal. In the middle of pyreflies' arabesques that seemed sometimes to cling to her, Rikku walked to the edge of the stone platform, looked around one last time to make sure she was alone and faced the infinite.

She inhaled deeply and then said the name of the person she wanted to see : « Auron ».

The pyreflies agglutinated, and an image formed, the image of the legendary Guardian with two victorious pilgrimages, wearing his no less legendary red coat, his no less legendary sword thrown as if carelessly over his shoulder despite its size. Just like before, his face was almost entirely hidden by his high collar and his dark glasses. How many times had Rikku tried to meet his gaze nonetheless ? Without much success... except when he deigned to take off those glasses she both liked and hated.

Rikku shook her head again. She had not come to get lost in her memories, like most people did here. She had come to act, to make a desperate attempt, to provoke a last chance, and she wanted to know. She inhaled again and her voice rised in the silence of the Farplane.

« Hello, Auron. You're the one I've come to see. You didn't change, did you ? Unlike me, right ? That's why I'm here. You remember, during Yuna's pilgrimage ? I was the youngest, the little Rikku, the kid. The one no one takes seriously, right ? And yet, you did end up taking me seriously, didn't you, Auron ... ? »

She untied the blue bandana holding back her braids and they fell against her back and shoulders.

« ... Over all those weeks, those months travelling together. When I asked you for advice about my training ... When we both remained here outside, waiting for the others... When you mistreated me in the Thunder Planes, to make me more angry than frightened, but I understood that only later... »

She took off her scarf, and let it fall on the ground.

« All those evenings when we talked together, when you were keeping watch and I was supposed to be sleeping... Well, in the beginning I was doing most of the talking, wasn't I ? But then, little by little, you talked more... And I fell in love with you... »

She began to undo the ribbons of her right sleeve one by one, until the piece of cloth slid to the ground, steadily staring at Auron's image floating in front of her.

« And we became closer, more and more, do you remember ? And after we escaped Bevelle, when we got together again, I mean when we were just the two of us after that... When we kissed for the first time... It was unbelievable, impossible... and yet in the same time... obvious. I will never forget the way you looked at me after that, as if you couldn't really believe it either. »

She pulled at the bows of her second sleeve, always without looking at her fingers, and the fabric fell on the ground with a soft rustle.

« After that I was always seeking any excuse so we could be alone together, even just for a few minutes. And you were always smiling when you saw me approaching, I knew it even before you opened your collar. And those nights when I managed to sneak into your tent, when we talked together softly, and sometimes I ended up falling asleep. And sometimes, I pretended to be asleep and I felt you caressing my hair with the tips of your fingers. But you know it already, I guess. »

Rikku kept quiet for a second. If Auron could hear her, he already knew all this, of course ; but it was easier to keep talking. She resumed her speech aloud :

« And finally, there was the last night on the airship, before we faced Sin. We could die, all of us or only some, and I knew that even if we won, you would go. So I came to meet you in your cabin. I wanted... wanted us to make love for that last night, but you refused... You said... »

Rikku lost her voice for a second, but swallowed and carried on :

« ... you said that I was too young. That you loved me... but that you... that you could not desire me that way... That sometimes you looked at me and saw the woman I was becoming, and for a moment you could desire that image, but that you still saw too much the child I still was... »

Still standing straight, Rikku took off her shoes by stepping on their backs.

« ...You said that... that I was pretty, that I was obviously going to become even prettier, but that... that I was too young... I tried to go away slamming the door and crying, but fortunately you held me back. I spent the night in your arms anyway, but not the way I had planned... »

Rikku kept silent for a second and then reached beside her back with both hands, to untie her bikini top. She resumed speaking :

« But now, Auron... Men do look at me like a woman. I know, I've observed them. Maybe I've even provoked them a bit, sometimes. »

She held the thin piece of bikini at the tips of her fingers before letting it fall.

« There is only my father left, and maybe Brother, to look at me like a little girl... But that doesn't really count, does it ? »

In a single move she took off her miniskirt and the bottom of her bikini and left them in turn on the rock, taking one step forward. She was completely naked and stared at Auron's image.

« So, Auron, now would be an excellent time to prove I was wrong, when I thought the dead here were only projections of our memories and nothing more. You quite liked to prove me wrong, didn't you ? Then, then Auron... it would be perfect, right now... Because I am not a little girl anymore, and I... I would like you... you to show me that... that you regard me as a woman... »

Rikku's voice faded away and she stood without moving. The pyreflies were floating around her, sometimes seeming to cling to her hair or brush her skin. The light bubbles were dancing in the same way around the always immobile image of Auron. The only movement was their sparkling.

Rikku, standing straight, her chin up, had her eyes fixed on the red clothed figure. Time stretched out...

 

 

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here comes the second chapter! I changed the rating, because... well, you'll see!  
> Remember that this story is translation, I wrote it in french. And this chapter was more difficult to translate, with longer sentences and so on. I did my best, but some parts will certainly sound weird.  
> I hope you will enjoy the reading nonetheless.

Time was stretching out, but nothing happened. One, and then two minutes went by. In the end, Rikku clenched her fists and teeth, then closed her eyes contracting her eyelids. Tears began to run on her cheeks. She turned away from the motionless image and lowered her head. She was silently crying. « Idiot. Idiot, idiot, idiot. You really hoped it would work ? Just, just because you desperately wanted it, you believed it could work... it couldn't work. You won't see him again. Never. »

Tears were flowing on her cheeks, sobs were clutching her throat without bursting out yet, she simply couldn't consider what she should...

 

« Rikku. »

 

Rikku's heart skipped a beat and she opened her eyes wide in one go, freeing the last tears that ran on her wet cheeks. This only word which had just echoed in the unreal silence of the Fareplane had been pronounced by a low and deep voice, a bit husky, the voice that had haunted her thoughts for years. She dared not move anymore.

« Rikku. I am enjoying the sight, but you should turn around nonetheless.

« Oh ! », exclaimed Rikku, turning around in one go. She felt her cheeks getting red. He was here.

In front of her stood Auron, always the same with his red coat, his sword on his shoulder. But he was not floating beyond the rocky platform anymore, he was standing on the stone edge, and heavily but smoothly he stepped off. They were facing each other a few meters apart and Rikku didn't dare to move or speak anymore. Auron put his sword away, leaning it against a rock. Then he began to open his collar. Rikku felt the tears coming back, but this time it was not from despair. She didn't remember him opening his collar for someone else than her. She whispered : « You're here... you've come...

-The way you've called me was... very persuasive. But I won't be able to stay, or follow you out of this place.

-I... I guessed so. But... for now... you're here...

-Yes. For you. »

He held out his hand to her, she reached out in response and walked toward him like in a dream. He grasped the tip of her fingers, pulled her closer and placed a hand on her lower back, just above her bottom. A shiver ran along her spine, she shuddered but pulled herself together. Slowly she raised her hands, grasped Auron's glasses and took them off. She folded them et slipped them in a pocket of his coat. She gave a faint and trembling smile, and whispered : « Auron... » He smiled too, and the young woman stroked his cheek. « You're cold, » she said. « You too, » he answered, « but it will get better. »

He place his other hand on the side of her throat, covering her ear and the bone of her jaw, and pulled her face to him, leaning to meet her. He kissed her on the lips, and it was a wonderful kiss, intense, passionate but not harsh, amorous. Rikku let herself go against him, clung to him with her hands clenched on the red coat. She felt herself melting under the heat that was passing between them, that seemed to increase in Auron's palm against her cheek, that seemed to emanate more and more from him.

Yet, as the kiss was lasting deliciously, another heat arose in Rikku's lower belly. Heat, and desire. A pressing desire. This time, she broke the kiss to whisper : « Auron, tell me, tell me that this time..., that this time you... you'll want... That I am not a little girl anymore... »

He moved his hand slightly to stroke her eyebrow and her temple with his thumb, with a slightly amused smile on his lips.

-I've seen it, Rikku. You are a gorgeous woman. You're beautiful, and desirable.

-You do mean it ? You think I'm beautiful ?

He chuckled, and leaned toward her to whisper in her ear : « You're beautiful... enough to give a dead man a hard-on. » Saying this, he applied more pressure with his hand on her lower back, to press her firmly against him... and so she could tell he was saying the truth. Rikku inhaled suddenly, and without thinking arched her back, increasing the pressure of their bodies against each other. She threw her head back, closing her eyes to better enjoy the feeling of Auron's body against her, before opening them again to meet his gaze. She whispered :

-Auron... I want to make love with you...

-I know, he answered before Rikku this time joined their lips for a passionate kiss, her hands still holding on tightly to the front of the red coat.

Rikku felt almost thankful when Auron broke the kiss, so she could breath more freely for a few seconds ; her respiration was now really fast. But its rhythm didn't slow, and rather the opposite, when Auron began to kiss her neck and the hollow of her shoulder, while his widely opened hands were sliding all along her spine and on the whole surface of her back before brushing or pressing her waist, her hips, her bottom or her thighs.

The young woman raised her chin to better offer herself to his partner's lips, she arched her back to follow his hand's moves. Muffled exclamations of surprise mingled with her panting breath at the feelings aroused by Auron's caresses and kisses. She wanted this to go on, she wanted him to carry on touching her, but she also felt a growing desire to touch him in return, to be in contact with his skin.

She let her hands go down on the red fabric of the coat until they closed on the belt, and her thief's fingers opened the buckle swiftly. She slipped her hands inside the coat and went up toward the shoulders to take it off. Auron had slowed down his caresses to make the task easier, and when the top of the coat left his shoulders, he finished removing it himself and wrapped it around Rikku's shoulders. She closed her eyes and let herself be overwhelmed by Auron's heat and smell that pervaded the piece of clothing.

She opened them again soon however, firmly determined not to settle for having taken off Auron's coat, as emblematic as it may be. However, she hesitated for a second while moving her fingers forward, wondering how she should continue, and he took advantage of this to seize her wrists, saying : « Wait. » Before she could protest, pyreflies began to sparkle on the warrior's body, and his clothes dispersed in a cloud of light bubbles, leaving him as naked as Rikku was. Even more, actually, since she was now wearing his coat on her shoulders.

The young woman opened her eyes wide and then blinked a few times, surprised. Her gaze left Auron's face to go down toward his torso. She already knew he was muscular ; she knew the shape of his arms, and in the past, during Yuna's pilgrimage, she had sometimes tried to spy on the boys when they were washing at a river, but always from afar and through bushes, and never for long for fear of being caught... But now, it was different. She could look at him as much as she wanted.

Auron had... a warrior's body, muscles carved by and for effort, strong, harmonious, not the muscles of a conceited playboy. The scars of his wounds didn't break in the least the impression of power that radiated from him. Rikku's hands followed her gaze, and she put them on his partner's skin. She whispered :

-Auron... You are... You're really... wow.

The warrior chuckled. He had released his hold on Rikku and he let her explore his skin in her turn. She let her hands glide slowly on the arms and torso of her companion. She sometimes barely touched him, sometimes applied more pressure, she followed the shape of the muscles, along the shoulders, the neck, on the line of the collarbone, along the sternum. Auron was not very demonstrative, but something throbbed pleasantly in Rikku's stomach, when she realized he was breathing faster. Her eyes followed the lines she was tracing with her fingers, on the chest, going down to the lower ribs, to the abdominal muscles and... lower. She bit her lips and raised her head when she heard Auron say, with a trace of amusement in his tone : « You're blushing. » She turned her gaze to the side, to the ground, mumbling :

-Well... yes. Probably because I've never...because I am... still... well... you know ?

He took hold of her chin to bring her eyes back to him :

-I got that. But why, Rikku ? You were always so curious of new things...

-Because I wanted it to be you, Auron, she answered without hesitation.

He didn't answer. He was looking at her without faltering. Rikku's answer didn't seem to surprise him. After a few seconds, he simply said : « Then... » before he took her face in his hands to kiss her again. This kiss was slow at first, but determined, insistent, and Rikku reacted very quickly ; her breath speeded up again, she put her arms around her companion's neck to keep their lips more firmly joined. She felt Auron slightly smiling against her mouth. He let one of his hands slide down to the small of her back, griped her neck with the other, and intensified the kiss even more.

Rikku felt herself melt and burn at the same time and a delicious tension twitched in her stomach. She abandoned herself against Auron and their skins, their bodies pressed against each other. Rikku's legs were threatening to yield under her weight like jelly. Probably he noticed, and in one go, with a supple move, he leaned on her, kissing her more ardently, made her tip over and straightened holding her, still wrapped in the coat, in his arms. She let out a cry of surprise and clung to his neck as if shipwrecked, before realizing what was happening to her. Then she relaxed languidly, happily, in her companion's arms.

It was a delicious way to feel the strength of his arms and torso. She felt at his mercy and at the same time totally safe. He was carrying her without visible effort, she had the impression that the world was coming down to him, his strength, his heat, the soft pressure of his arms that were enveloping her. She buried her face in the hollow between Auron's neck and shoulder, to better breath the scent of his skin and forget all that was not him.

« You'll make my head spin, » she whispered with a soft chuckle.

« I hope so, » he said in a breath at her ear.

« Mmmh, » went Rikku, letting her lips slide in the warrior's neck, on his throat, half kissing half brushing, until she reached his ear and murmured :

« Yes... just do it... make me lose my head... »

« At you command, » he answered.

A those words, the young woman felt her breath speed up again, and when a few seconds later Auron kissed her passionately, her stomach clenched in a spasm of desire et she moaned soflty. He was holding her tight, was kissing her with fervor, imperatively, and she didn't feel like resisting him at all. Suddenly he let himself fall on his knees, et she cried out in surprise again.Then he laid her down on the ground and lay close to her, leaning toward her, almost on her.

He was kissing her, again, still, on her lips, on her neck, her throat, her shoulders. He was caressing her, his free hand gliding from her face to her legs, sometimes in long sliding moves, sometimes with insistent pressure. Every now and then, his weight on her pressed her against the ground.

Rikku's universe came down to Auron : the warmth of his body, his scent coming from him and at the same time from the coat under her that was protecting her from the stone's cold, the taste of his skin when she managed to put her lips on it between the gasps and moans she couldn't suppress, the sound of his quickening breath, the moves of his muscles under her palms as she clung to him and pulled him closer, the sweat now covering his body under her gliding fingers.

He seemed to claim her body for himself with his caresses and at the same time to seek all the means to arouse desire in it. He was underlining her hips, was covering her stomach with his palm, was going higher at each passage brushing the tender skin of her inner thighs, was obviously taking a perverse pleasure in _not_ touching her breasts and in foiling her attempts to put them on the path of his hand, as if he wanted her to wait, to wait longer, to wait for nothing but this, and, holy machina, it was exactly how she felt, she _wanted, needed_ him to put his hand just there, to appease, or exacerbate, she didn't now anymore, the pins and needles she felt. And finally, at last, he did it, trapped her right breast under his palm, pressing, caressing, modelling, and Rikku arched her back abruptly :

« Ah !... Auron !... »

He insisted and his other hand landed on Rikku's left breast. He was now kneeling between her thighs, leaning on her, and she couldn't tell when he ended up there.

For a while, she didn't think of anything and just let the feelings wash over her and her body move on its own to offer itself more and more to the caresses and touches, and kisses, because Auron was now wandering her skin with his lips. Rikku was panting, moaning, she was in turn whispering and calling her lover's name. He kissed her neck, her throat while caressing her hips, he brushed her breasts with his lips, as his hands were modelling her shoulders or her bottom, he let his mouth glide along her thigh.

Her eyes shut, Rikku surrendered herself to him. She didn't know what she was doing anymore. Her hands went from his partner's hair to his shoulders, or clenched the fabric of the coat under her. Auron was attentive to her reactions, he insisted when a move made the young woman react and moan in pleasure, he followed her moves to meet her yearning, or to the contrary thwarted her expectations to intensify her desire.

And then Auron laid down on her, his mouth against her ear, and whispered her name : « Rikku... » It was his voice, his extraordinary voice, deep and husky, but mixed with his heavy breath, fast, and filled with desire. Hearing him, Rikku had the impression that an electric arc went through her muscles. She arched her back and moaned : « Mmmh ! Ah ! Auron... » because she knew, she knew what he meant, what he was asking. She felt his hand holding her hip, she felt his knees against her inner thighs, ready to part them more, she felt the tension in his lower back, the moves he was still holding back, she felt the almost unconscious swaying arising in her own hips...

She inhaled sharply, swallowed and panted : « « Ah ! Auron... I... Auron ! » She couldn't form the words, not even the « Yes ! » that all her being was screaming silently. So she pulled Auron more tightly against her, her hands clenched on his lower back, pulled him against her and more, as she spread her thighs wider. He followed her invitation, lay himself on her fully, and searched her, find her, and entered her slowly, with a continuous and controlled move, while he was whispering her name again, ardently.

Nothing could have extinguished Rikku's desire, and certainly not the brief pain caused by the resistance of her virginity. She even welcomed it : it was a proof that all this was real, that it was not another dream.

Her desire was burning, blazing, and pleasure was arising, physical pleasure but enhanced, exalted by the emotional desire, the wild joy that he was hers, that she was his, just like she had so often dreamed.

She was giving herself completely, without restraint or hesitation. He was finding exactly the right moves to inflame her senses. Feeling him that way, so close, in her, with her, his breath against her ear, his panting breath mixed with hers, and hearing her name that he was repeating more ardently with each passing second while she was screaming his, it was... it was...

And pleasure exploded in her, seized her, threw her out of herself. She screamed Auron's name one last time, her back arched like a bow to meet him, and she fell back in his arms, trembling, out of breath, clinging to him, moaning and disoriented.

He hold her against him, whispering her name again and again, softly now, mixed with love words, until her breath, slowly, calmed down and the pleasure spasms that were still making her shake became less frequent and disappeared. Rikku stayed still, eyes shut, breathing in the scent of his lover's skin, while he was softly caressing her back with the tips of his fingers, without releasing his embrace.

For long minutes, she remained so, peaceful, appeased, overwhelmed by a sensation of plenitude. She had the feeling that she was where she belonged. She did not feel the coldness of the air, the hardness of the stone. She only felt Auron's presence and it was as if time did not exist anymore.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took Rikku's swearing "holy machina" from Enkida's story "Memento vivere". If you haven't read it yet, you should really give it a try!

**Author's Note:**

> What comes next is already written, I just (hum...) have to translate and proofread it. If you like the story, please leave a review, it will motivate me to work on it faster.  
> And if you wishes to help me fix the translation, you will be welcome, just let me know.


End file.
